


You are mine

by sserpente



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Submission, Smut, Submission, Violence, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Loki has been watching you ever since Tony dragged him and his brother into the strip club in the first place, his hungry eyes following every single one of your rhythmic movements lustfully—an opportunity your pander doesn’t want to miss out on. Eagerly, he urges you on to seduce the famous and dangerous God of Mischief into wanting to spend the night with you but the longer you dance on his lap and lose yourself in his blue eyes, the more you realise you want it too…





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho there my lovelies! It's 1am but you know what it's like with ideas... they won't let you sleep. Enjoy reading!

It was exactly one minute before eleven o’clock when Trevor, your pander and landlord, unlocked the doors to his strip club. He switched on the colourful LED lights as well as the red glowing lamps behind the cosy leather seats in the lounge and turned on some rhythmic music while you and your colleagues got yourselves ready for another long night involving drunken suitors and disgustingly greedy eyes undressing you.

If only dancing and snaking around a pole was your only task to entertain your pander’s customers. In case, however, one of them took a particular liking into you… there were quiet and private backrooms in which most of Trevor’s money was made.

An hour with you or any of the other girls cost nine-hundred dollars, eight-hundred of which he kept all to himself. You did live in one of the rooms of the club upstairs, food and clothing Trevor provided you with more or less regularly. The way he treated his prostitutes was illegal, of course, only the police idly covered their eyes as long as he paid his taxes. Besides, you had no other choice. You had been living on the street for months, an inevitable cold and wet winter approaching, with no money, no job and no apartment. This—for as terrible as it was—was better than painfully freezing to death in a dirty alley of New York.

The club filled with people rather quickly. Men, mostly, with their pockets full of cash they were willing to spend on an hour with a beautiful young woman. Cash you were not going to see.

Breathing out audibly as if to collect some energy, you climbed on the bar and wrapped your hand around the metal pole. When you were dancing, you barely cared about the lustful eyes mustering you. When you were dancing, you forgot you wore nothing but a tight and cropped shirt without a bra, dangerously high high-heels and a sexy thong. In the course of the night, sooner or later, you would be dancing naked but for now, you enjoyed being at least somewhat covered as you started moving to the music, the bass vibrating in your chest.

Usually, you didn’t pay much attention to the faces of your clients and audience. They were but a blur—dark hair, light hair, beard, no beard… none of it mattered. As soon as they were done, you tried to forget and most of the time it worked. Sex had long ceased to be special to you, something intimate only to be shared with the person you loved. Sensual, slow and dreamy… not quick and hot like it was with the men you had to pleasure each night.

_His_ face, however… his face was not only flawless and stunningly beautiful… but also familiar. Gasping for air, you recognised, next to Thor, God of Thunder, Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes, Loki, God of Mischief and war criminal.

Your heart was beating like a steam hammer, outdoing the quick bass of the music. Trevor would be going crazy with some of the famous Avengers enjoying the perks of his strip club.

“Do you see them?” Lolita yelled over to you from her pole, using her tongue to point into the direction of the superheroes. She had long lost her shirt and presented her large breasts as if they were a trophy. Lolita was not her real name, of course. She was Anna during the day when you shared a room had breakfast together and Lolita at night when she seduced men like a professional.

You only nodded in response, almost tripping in your high-heels. There was no need to worry, right? Loki had… changed. Apparently, he was helping the Avengers with defending Earth now, his brother Thor supporting and encouraging his actions. At least that’s what the media had written about him.

You forced yourself to keep breathing calmly, to keep dancing.

 

After two hours, Lolita swung herself off the bar and approached Thor with a seductive smile on her red lips. She was having fun.

“Hello there, God of Thunder.” You heard her muse as she crawled onto his lap and continued moving to the music. You could swear you saw his eyes widening with lust and desire, with Bucky and Tony grinning mockingly and Loki simply rolling his eyes.

If Lolita took care of them… you were safe. But then, another half an hour later, Trevor appeared beside you with a cold beer in hand and hissed quietly to get your attention. _Oh._ It was probably time to lose your clothes.

“Go to him.”

You frowned. “To whom?”

“Loki. He’s been staring at you for a full hour now. Go to him, give him a lap dance and then get him to spend the night. Make him want that dirty little pussy of yours.”

Your heart skipped a beat. Loki? Staring at you? With your lips parted slightly, you risked a curious glance. Loki’s blue eyes were practically glued onto you, following every single one of your movements in an almost scrutinising manner.

Trevor cocked his head. As a prostitute, choosing your own suitors was an absurd wish. Whoever offered their money you were going to satisfy—even if it was a war criminal you were afraid of.

Nodding obediently, you climbed off the bar as well and slowly made your way over to the lounge where Thor, on top of him Lolita, Loki, Bucky and Tony were seated, enjoying expensive champagne. It was time to smile. Forcing the corners of your mouth upwards, you locked eyes with the God of Mischief, then swallowed your fear and crawled on top of him.

The alluring sensation of his muscly and steel-hard thighs paired with smooth leather caressing your bottom welcomed you in an instant. Loki never took his blue eyes off you. His glare was intimidating and almost threatening even, yet he made no move to shove you off or send you away—a good sign, like Trevor would say.

“Hey, Loki.” You greeted him quietly, your fake smile widening a little when you spoke his name. You did in fact like how it rolled off your tongue, so smooth and naturally like a prayer. Low chuckles could be heard from Tony and Bucky right next to him.

Loki simply ignored them. A smirk spread on his own lips. He still had you trapped with his blue gaze when you resumed dancing and shyly allowed yourself to take his hands and place them on your hips. Soft and cool palms pressed against your skin, sending an involuntary shiver up and down your spine.

Only a few minutes in, his thin lips parted, his chest heaving visibly and finally, he tore his eyes away from yours to instead focus on your breasts. The cleavage was way too revealing, leaving nothing to his imagination. You paused, remote-controlled, to get rid of it. Purposefully slow, you took it off and then tossed it to the ground. You could swear that Loki gasped when you settled for a choreography that would make your breasts bounce in the process.

Strangely, however… your fear had vanished; faded away like moist fog. Was it you seducing him or… was he seducing you? Taking a deep breath, you bit your lower lip. His presence was weirdly calming. Perhaps… perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad after all to lure him into one of the backrooms.

You spent one whole hour on the God of Mischief’s lap before the clock finally struck 3am in the morning—time to close the club. Now, only paying customers would stay.

Trevor greeted the present Avengers like old friends. Thor had already disappeared with Lolita—she always got her way, after all—and now, your pander would make sure to call another nine-hundred dollars his.

“You like her?” He asked Loki with a nod to you. “For nine-hundred, she’s all yours for an hour. Five thousand and you can have her for the whole night. What do you say?” If he was scared of the war criminal, he did not show. Money and prostitution was business—he had dealt with a lot worse in the past.

Loki smirked once more and then, finally, he opened his mouth to speak, revealing his smooth and dark voice to you.

“No. Thank you.” Your muscles clenched. _No._

“You sure? That’s a unique offer, you won’t be getting a girl for a better price anywhere.”

This time, the God of Mischief simply shook his head. Coyly, you slid off his lap to collect your abandoned shirt on the floor.

“Your loss.” Trevor shrugged. He was hiding his anger. Once all of tonight’s guests were gone, chairs would be flying across the club. You had messed up. You had messed up big time.

“Goodbye, Loki.” You forced one last false smile before disappearing into the backroom, holding your shirt tightly against your chest to hide your exposed breasts.

You were joined by Trevor only five minutes later, after he had bid his last, famous guests goodbye. The door fell shut brutally. You were in trouble.

He closed the short distance between you with a few determined steps, next thing you knew the back of his hand collided with your cheek. The painful blow forced your head to the side as you gasped in shock, looking up again only hesitatingly.

“Five thousand. Five thousand fucking dollars I won’t be getting for your inability to behave like a proper whore!” He started wrathfully. You could feel a few drops of his spit landing on your naked skin, distracting you a little from the burning in your face.

“He wanted you, kept staring at you like a fucking piece of meat!”

“I-I’m sorry. I _tried_ to seduce him but…”

Once again, he reached back to slap you, splitting your lower lip. A warm liquid spread on your mouth. Blood.

Trevor pointed his finger at you.

“You’ll pay me those five thousand.” He spat.

“Y-you know that I don’t have any money…”

“I’ll take them from your salary.” With only one hundred dollars per month… you would be working for him entirely for free for more than four years. A devastated sob escaped your lips, protected from the next blow only by a soft knocking on the door.

You didn’t look up when Trevor gritted his teeth and stomped away to open your unknown saviour.

His voice sounded even smoother than before when he spoke.

“I believe I have changed my mind about your most gracious offer.”

 

Gasping in shock, you felt your eyes widening, tearing your eyes from the floor to watch Loki entering the backroom. Trevor nodded enthusiastically.

“You want her for the whole night?”

“An hour will suffice.” He replied calmly, his blue eyes locking with yours. You failed to notice how he conjured a thick bundle of banknotes and shoved it at Trevor without so much as looking at him twice and then followed you mutely into one of the bedrooms. You desperately hoped to succeed in hiding the trembling of your limbs.

Red walls, a red carpet caressed your eyes when you entered, a huge king-size bed dominating the room. Apart from a drawer full of sex toys and other helping… materials, it was empty, solely built and equipped for a night of a man’s pleasure.

Your heart was in your mouth again, your fear returning inconspicuously. Alone in this room with the God of Mischief screamed _danger_ and _risk_ like a cat in heat.

Loki approached you, your heart sinking with every step he took. Once he was close enough, he placed one of his cool and soft palms on your cheek.

“Did he do that?” He asked, briefly touching your split lip with his thumb. Flinching from the sudden pain, you slightly shook your head.

“I tripped.”

Trevor would _kill_ you if you chatted about these matters with a customer instead of pleasuring him. Loki only raised his eyebrows.

“Would you like me to undress you? Or would you prefer to do that yourself?” You changed the topic then quickly, lying down on the bed as you hooked your fingers into the thin fabric of your thong and rolled it off you. After you had removed your high-heels as well, you sank into the soft mattress entirely naked and exposed.

You could practically feel him feast on the sight you gifted him with, your clean shaven pussy (which Trevor demanded for the job) on full display for his blue eyes. Loki licked his lips in joyful anticipation.

“As much as I would enjoy watching you struggle trying to take off my armour…” Instead of finishing his sentence, he flicked his hand in a quick motion. Green light embraced him for just a split second before his clothes disappeared to reveal a flawless, well-defined and pale body and a remarkable, semi-erect and thick manhood. The body of a real Norse god. Loki chuckled when your lips parted in awe.

“I am assuming you have never seen magic up close.”

You were only able to shake your head in response. Was he talking about his body or the actual magic?

“Loki… will you join me on the bed?” you muttered submissively.

The God of Mischief didn’t hesitate. Never taking his eyes off your body, he crawled onto the mattress and rested his long body so close to yours your thighs were touching, propping his elbow on the pillow to grant himself a good view of your chest.

Appreciatively, he brought up his left hand to caress your skin, tenderly stroking your left, then your right breast before leaving an invisible trail of goose bumps all over your stomach. He was drinking in every single inch of your body—it must have been a while since he had shared a bed with a woman.

You flinched, barely noticeably, when his hand disappeared between your legs, parting your pussy lips ever so slightly to reveal your sex to him. One of his fingers dipped into the warm flesh, exploring your most sensitive nub and circling your entrance. You were not used to your suitors examining you this intimately. His next words surprised you.

“You are far from wet enough yet, pretty one.” _Pretty one._ Your heart skipped a beat. None of your suitors had ever called you pet names before.

“There is a… there is some glide gel in the drawer.” You explained, almost ashamed by your words, ashamed by _not being wet for him._ You never were when you slept with Trevor’s customers. How would you?

Loki frowned, confusion growing all over his flawless face. A full second passed before he reached for the drawer and pulled out a blue tube spelling out “MAGIC LUBE” on its cover. Suspiciously, he examined it for a moment.

“I can do it for you.” You offered. With a coy smile, you gently took the tube from his hands, ignoring how your skin burned like raging fire where his fingers touched yours again and poured some of the gel onto your palm.

“Why would I be using… a chemical substance on me to get you wet instead of—” He hissed when you grabbed his length and spread the lubricant on his shaft, stroking him a few times as you did. Up and down, up and down. Loki sucked in air. “…simply arousing you?” He finally finished.

Once more, he surprised you. Prostitution must be… different on Asgard.

“T-this is about you, about your pleasure, Loki.” His frown only deepened.

“You are mine for a full hour, are you not?” He asked, glancing at you severely. You nodded.

“Then I am to do to you whatever I please?” _Almost._ You nodded again.

Loki chuckled darkly. You shifted nervously on the mattress when he inched downwards, smirking mischievously. Right until he took hold of your hips and yanked your sex towards his face, his blue eyes never ceased to bore into yours.

He licked his thin lips again when he focused on your pussy then, the sheer thought of him examining you like a valuable portrait arousing you already. You knew exactly what he intended to do but before you could protest, he had already pressed his mouth against your core.

Nipping and sucking at your skin, he devoured you like his favourite meal, his skilled tongue flicking over your clit repeatedly. Once in a while, he would dunk his tongue into your core to lap up your juices, a moan escaping his lips upon noticing how quickly you grew wet for him.

He had you gushing within a few minutes, your hips bucking uncontrollably to meet his mouth. This wasn’t right. Loki was your _customer._ You were supposed to bring _him_ blissful pleasure and instead, he drove you towards your first orgasm in months. He was hungry to feel you cum on his mouth, desperate to taste your arousal.

You winced as you clawed at the bed sheets underneath you, sweat covering your skin like an invisible layer of clothing. You came undone for him when he sucked your sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue as if his life depended on it.

Again and again, your muscles contracted, uncontrolled moans escaping your lips. Only when your eyes flattered open again, you noticed you had closed them in the first place, with Loki hovering above you with an almost diabolic smirk.

“ _Now_ you are wet enough for me. Did you like that, pretty one?”

Swallowing audibly, you nodded. You were, quite simply, speechless.

Loki moved to position himself between your legs. But it was then panic struck you, your alarm clocks ringing and your ability to think rationally returning with a start.

“No, wait… please. We have to use a condom.”

“What?” The God of Mischief frowned.

“A… a condom. It’s a rule, it’s… actually, it’s the law, we can’t—“

“My dear little (Y/N),” You gasped for air when he spoke your name. How did he even know it? “If you know who I am, than you know that I am not exactly an advocate of your so-called _laws_ …”

And then, fear hit you like a tidal wave. _War criminal. Villain. Dangerous._

“Loki, please… we need to use a condom.”

“I will _not_ wrap my length into a piece of plastic.” He growled threateningly, forcing himself between your legs. How could you be sure he did not have any diseases? That he was clean? You were using other forms of protections of course but if he took you now without a condom… this was way too intimate. He was a _customer._ No matter if he paid for you, the law insisted you used a condom at all times— _you_ insisted.

“Loki…”

A moan escaped your lips when he plunged himself deep inside you, the lubricant on his now fully erect cock and your own arousal enhancing both your pleasure. It felt _amazing_ , beyond anything you had ever experienced and, your fear of his refusal to wear a condom momentarily forgotten.

Agitated, Loki started moving. Sliding in and out of you repeatedly, he soon found a rhythm that drove you both crazy and lured you right towards another, lustful orgasm. You dug your nails deep into his skin when he sped up, shifting occasionally to explore your hot core until he found what he was looking for.

With every single thrust, Loki made you scream in pure bliss. The whole bed was rocking, the wood shrieking under both your weight. Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, he lowered his head to bury his face in your neck.

He inhaled deeply, taking in your scent and then left a trail of gentle kisses all over your skin right before sucking on it so intensely you winced. He would mark you with a bruise.

This was… so different from all the other times you had sold your body to survive in this ginormous city. Your other suitors had never included you in the sexual act, only taken pleasure and then left.

Loki had already coaxed one climax from you and now, he was eager to take another one. Pounding into you fast and hard, he hissed when he felt his own orgasm approaching, triggered by the second earth-shattering clenching of your muscles, this time around Loki’s cock.

You were shaking underneath him, unable to comprehend the sensations rippling through your own body and when you finally managed to come down from your high again, the God of Mischief was determined to seek his own peak.

Terror mixed with the waves of pleasure still flushing through your veins.

“Loki… please don’t… cum inside me… Loki… not without a condom… Loki, please don’t… you can’t…”

But your pleas only turned him on more as he made no effort whatsoever to pull out. Instead, he ended your weak struggle by simply snatching your wrists and pinning them onto the mattress with his hands, his grip so firm and tight you had no chance of breaking free.

“I will… _not_ pull _out_ , pretty one.” He panted out of breath.

With a blissful, animalistic grunt, he came.

Feeling his hot load spurting deep inside you felt… incredible. Ropes of his cum filled you up when he stilled and tensed, his erect member twitching inside you. Some of his seed was dripping out of you when he finally pulled out and collapsed beside you on the bed. It was oddly… comfortable, especially when all of a sudden, Loki wrapped his arms around you and rested your head on his sweaty chest.

Your eyes fell shut immediately, your hand reaching for his raven hair almost automatically. He didn’t protest when you started playing with it, caressing his shoulder now and then.

It must have been a full ten minutes that you both lay there peacefully and all satisfied until you snapped and remembered with a start that Loki was _not_ your lover.

“Loki, we… you still have some time, we shouldn’t—“

“Just lie with me.” He interrupted you sternly. The tone in his smooth voice allowed no contradiction. So you nodded, lying back down and snuggling up against his naked chest. If this was what he wanted… it was alright.

“Tell me about your pander.” He began then. Along with his words came his long and cool fingers stroking your hair in a calming manner.

“W-what do you mean?”

“He hit you. Don’t lie to me. I overheard him screaming at you.” Your lips parted, your eyes widening in shock. So this was why he had decided to spend an hour with you. He had eavesdropped; and he had heard the slaps.

“He… he treats all of this prostitutes like this. It’s the price we all have to pay. In return, we are allowed to live here, in rooms one floor above the club.”

Loki breathed in audibly. “How much of the money he makes with you do you get to keep?”

“One hundred per month.” It was ridiculously little. Only when you finally spoke it out loud did you realise how much Trevor used you for his own ends.

The God of Mischief responded nothing, his hand, however, never stopped stroking your hair like it would a cherished pet.

After a few more minutes of pleasing silence, Trevor knocked on the door impatiently.

“May I come in?” He never asked this politely when he meant to enter your room. He only ever bootlicked paying customers. Quickly, you covered Loki’s now softened length with the bed sheets, smiling weakly in the process. He frowned when you made no move to cover yourself.

“Yes.” Loki finally replied. The door opened.

 “Your time is up. You want another? You can still have her for the whole night too.”

The God of Mischief paused.

“How much do you want for her?” You froze. Had what you had just told him influenced his thinking? You could hardly believe Loki would do this for you just so you didn’t end up drowning in a debt you were not at fault for. Had he really changed this much? Had he gone from war criminal and super villain to a genuine gentleman, caring for women? You slightly shook your head. It wasn’t that. Loki simply _knew_ how to properly treat a woman, regardless of his reputation. He was charming. The charming villain women fell for in books and movies.

“I told you, five thousand dollars and she’s all yours for the night—“

“No. How much do you want for her?”

“Wait… you want to buy her?” Trevor’s eyes widened but so did yours. Breathing heavily, you sought out Loki’s gaze but found nothing but confusion and excitement buzzing around you like electricity.

Your pander pressed his lips together to a thin line, his foot tapping nervously on the red floor.

“Six million,” he stated, unaffected by what fate would befall you. “Six million and she’s yours.”

Loki nodded, tilting his head. “Would you like to have the money in cash?” He asked casually. Where he took all of that _money_ from, you didn’t want to know. Perhaps he used one of Tony Stark’s credit cards, or maybe he magicked it into his palm. Much more importantly was… what would happen to you now?

“I would prefer that. Hey, if you buy her off me, she can’t stay here though, it would be an inefficient investment for me.”

“Do not worry about that. I will take her away.” Loki spat. Once more, a green shimmer highlighted his pale palms, in the next moment, he held a suitcase full of banknotes.

Meanwhile, you were still paralysed, unable to utter even a single word. This was illegal. Trevor had no right to sell you like a slave. You were a prostitute—but you were still a human being. The only reason you did not speak up was Loki. He had enchanted you, shown you that not every man focused solely on his own pleasure. Would he continue to treat you like a prostitute? Would you become more than that? As long as you got away from Trevor, you figured… your life would be better, if only the God of Mischief decided to keep you and provide you with both a roof over your head and sustenance. Would he continue to pay you? If he did, you might be able to rent your own apartment again, buy your own groceries even. It had been ages since you went to a supermarket.

With the suitcase, Loki’s armour reappeared as well. Fully dressed again, he rose from the bed and involuntarily shook Trevor’s hand to seal the deal, watching with relief how your now former pander left the room with a shit-eating grin on his face. Then, finally, Loki turned to you.

“Get dressed, pretty one.”

“My… my stuff is upstairs, in my room.”

He nodded. “Then go pick it up. I will accompany you to make sure you… don’t run away from me.”

You opened your mouth to protest. You wouldn’t run, not from him. You wouldn’t… _dare_ to run from him. He was still Loki, God of Mischief and you did not want to feel his anger raining down on you.

He followed you through the club to a small staircase. There were a number of small rooms resembling a hostel on the first floor, with only one shower and a handful of toilets for every prostitute to use. All of your belongings you kept in two drawers in your room, the other two drawers of the commode housing Lolita’s things.

A pullover for when it was cold outside, a worn-out jacket, a pair of jeans, two sets of underwear about as revealing as what you had been wearing tonight and a few toiletries. There was nothing else. Loki frowned when you finished after only a mere minute of packing.

“Is that all you own?”

You nodded.

“Very well. Then let us leave.”

“Loki…” You hesitated. Not because you feared how he would treat you—you had no doubt whatsoever he would continue being gentle and caring, as much as this was possible for a customer treating a prostitute—but because as of now, your future was but a blur just like when you had ended up on the street.

“What’s gonna happen to me?”

The God of Mischief smirked.

“You will live with me, take care of my…” He paused, mischief glistening in his blue eyes as his lips parted. “…needs. In return, I shall make sure you will be properly rewarded for your duties.”

You could live with that. It wasn’t freedom—but the prospect of his words was soothing. Nodding mutely, you closed the short distance between you. Loki instantly pulled you flush against him, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Don’t ever forget…” He whispered into the crook of your neck. What? That he had saved you?

“F-forget what?”

Loki chuckled. “Don’t ever forget that you are mine now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, would you care to support me by buying me a cuppa? I would appreciate it so much! ♥ http://www.ko-fi.com/sserpente


End file.
